The Lion Queen
by DragonBallPrincess666
Summary: Kiara's life, love, friendship and bravery as queen. Also featuring her two cubs! both OC
1. Discovery

**I have re-posted this story with a different story line thanks to a request by BellaVision. I hope you all like it! Please read and review. PLEASE........!**

Queen Kiara gave a sigh as she flopped down onto the rock. She had been trying to have cubs for the past 3 years now with no success. That meant there was no heir to the throne. If anything happened to Kovu or Herself, the Pridelands would hit disaster and it would be all her fault. She would not let that happen! She sprang quietly from the rock and using her hunting skills, silently ran into the grass. She ran and ran, out of the pridelands, out of the elephant graveyard and deep into the outlands. That's when she stopped. She lay down, trying to catch her breath and wishing she had ran the other way. At least then there would be water. Kiara finally caught her breath and again it grew quiet. She was wondering what to do next when suddenly a small whimper came from behind a dead tree. Curiously, Kiara climbed from the rock and slowly padded towards the tree. She walked around it and the most shocking scene was before her. There was two little cubs laying together, a boy and a girl. The girl had pale yellow fur and amber eyes, making her look exactly how nala had as a cub. The other, the boy, was a very dark brown, almost black. He had blue eyes and light fur under them. The tip of his tail was light also. Kiara looked around, but the only evidence that someone had been there was the cubs. No paw prints, not much of a scent. Infact Kiara began to think that the cubs had been abandoned. Well she would'nt leave these cubs with no shelter, no food or water and open to fleas. She gently lifted them both and again began to run. This time she was headed for her home. It took her longer to get home with both cubs, as she was worried for thier safety. When she finally got home, she bounded into the cave that the pride shared and sat the cubs on the royal rock. Immediatly, the pride gathered and started asking questions. "Who are they?" they asked "What are thier names? Where did you find them?"

"Dunno, Dunno and whilst hunting." Kiara said to the gathered crowd, lying a little at the end.

The pride's discussion on what they would be called, ceased when an injured Sarafina slumped into the cave, blood streaming from her neck.

"Humans..." she managed to gasp "They killed a lioness....." She trailed off as she took a ragged breath. Her eyes locked with her grand-daughter's for a final time before her head fell to the side and she took her final breath. The mournful cry of the rest of the pride sounded across the plain and even the cubs that had just been found whimpered a little. Nala hung her head as Simba put a comforting paw on hers. Thus the female cub was named after the dead sarafina and after much thought, The male was named after Kovu. Sarafina and Kovu jr.

Below the tree of Raffikki, the fat man smirked as he walked away, His comrades close behind.


	2. Return

The sun had only just risen when Kovu Jr awoke. He turned to his sister Sarabi, whom was sleeping deeply beside her mother. "Sarabi!" he whispered "Sarabi wake up!"

The female cub half opened her amber eyes "What is it Ko?"

"Dads promise!" He stated, excitement in his voice. Sarabi leaped up "Is it today?" her brother nodded and both cubs ran out of the cave and up the sandy path towards the peak of Pride Rock. They looked over the african plain and sat for a few minutes, staring at the golden sky before running back down the path to awaken thier father. They awoke many of the lionesses as well as they treaded on some paws and tails whilst shouting "daad!" as loud as they could. Kovu blearily opened his eyes and looked at the cubs questioningly. "You promised!" they said in usion and after giving a loud yawn, Kovu got onto his paws. Sarabi and Kovu jr followed thier father up the path to the top of Pride Rock. They listened to thier father as they looked out over the african plain. "Everything the light touches" Kovu was saying "will one day be yours to rule, Kovu"

"What about me?" Sarabi whimpered.

"Sorry Sarabi, It's Kovu that's the hier to the throne"

"Oh, Okay" she answered, dissapointed.

Kovu was about to console his daughter when a small tropical bird landed infront of the trio. Zazu was struggling for breath. After a few moments Zazu managed to choke out some words. "Humans!" he said "They have returned! I saw thier truck!" Kovu told Zazu to show him where it was and both lion and bird sped off. Kovu jr and Sarabi were told to stay, but they both had the adventure of Simba and Nala and followed Kovu and Zazu. They ran slightly behind the full grown lion and bird until they got to a clearing. A red truck was parked in the middle, cages both large and small stacked neatly on top of the trailer. Kovu turned around ready to run when he heard a crack. His eyes flashed with anger when he saw the cubs. "I told you to stay!" he growled "Come on, Home!"

Both cubs followed thier father in silence, Zazu flew ahead. Once back at Pride Rock, Kovu turned towards his cubs. The anger in his features had been replaced by sadness. "There is a reason we tell you to stay" he said softly and both cubs looked confused.

"Why do you tell us to stay?" asked Sarabi.

Kovu looked at his mate. "Is it time they know the truth?" Kiara nodded and they both told the story. "A long time ago, humans came here, They tried to capture you're grand-mother, but she slipped away from the rope. It left a cut on her neck though and by the time she got home, she had lost a lot of blood and so she had to leave. That is where you got your name Sarabi" said Kovu.

**i think i might get the cubs to follow the truck in the next chapter! read and review but please be nice! thanx!**

**till next time peeps!**


	3. visions

**Sorry, in the last chapter i was calling the female cub Sarabi. Her name is Sarafina. Sorry!**

**Here is Chapter 3!**

A red truck came past the water hole at which Sarafina and Kovu jr were playing. They looked at each other and ran after it. These humans could'nt be all that bad and they had to find out. The truck went over a hill, the cubs close behind. They looked down and saw a small village. A village of tents! The cubs ran down about to enter when they bumped into something. Or someone. Standing in front of them was a boy and a girl. Humans. "Who are you?" asked Sarafina and the girlintroduced herself as Afua and the boy Kimoni. The lion cubs and the human cubs became friends and Kovu asked the humans to go with them to Pride Rock to prove that not all humans were bad. The human cubs agreed and They walked together in the direction of the lion cubs' home. They only made it to Raffikki's tree however, when the wise monkey himself jumped down. "You must go back!" he said "Mufasa has had a vision!" Raffikki said that the lioness killed with Sarafina sr was really alive, and the cubs had to go and find them and then he dissappeared. The human children ran back home as did the cubs. They had to ask thier parents what Raffikki meant by 'The lioness killed with Sarafina was really alive'

They got home and explained what Raffikki said. Kovu and Kiara told them that there was another lioness with Sarafina but they should'nt go looking, it was too dangerous. They both knew that the cubs would sneak away and so they gave Timon and Pumbaa some spy work.

**I know this is short! I'll write more in the next chapter!**

**Read & reveiw please!**


	4. Escape

"Come on, lets go!" Kovu said to his sister and Sarafina nodded. Both cubs ran down the path from Pride Rock and started across the African Plain. They started to slow down, thinking they were at an all clear when Kovu promptly fell flat on his face. The young cub scrambled up and looked at his paws. "Timon!" he shouted "What're you doing here!?"

Timon began to think. "Urm.... Shopping?" he lied.

"Ha!" said Sarafina "Nice try!"

"But Prince Kovu and Princess Sarafina!" came a voice as Pumbaa came into the clearing "You can't go, it's not safe!" he said.

He then turned to his best friend who was holding a worm. "Are you gonna eat that?". Without waiting for an answer, Pumbaa sucked the worm out of Timon's hand and gobbled it down. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" said Timon and he and Pumbaa began to argue.

"They make this so easy!" thought Kovu as he ran off, Indicating for his sister to follow.

The cubs ran over the hill and bumped into thier human friends. Sarafina thought of an idea.

"Hey guys." she said "Can you show us where you're camp is?" The humans nodded and led the cubs to a place where many animals were held in cages. There were only two animals. A lioness with a black body but the yellow colour of Sarafina on her tail and paws. The other was a small lion cub. The cub had a rich yellow coat and a lighter underbelly. Her eyes were light blue. Carefully the cubs brought out thier claws and started pulling at the ropes that were holding the wooden cage together. The cages fell apart at the same time and the lioness muttered her thanks. "Lets get out of here before the humans come!" She said hurriedly. She lifted the younger cub that was in the cage and ran with Kovu jr and Sarafina over the hill towards Pride Rock. They had escaped. Kovu and Kiara would be angry, the cubs knew that. They only hoped that the lioness and the cub could stay with the pride.

**Again, Thanks to Bellavision! She came up with the idea of the other cub! thanks again!**

**Read and Reveiw peeps!**

**over and out!**


	5. Wildfire

When they got over the hill, the lioness and the three cubs began to walk at a steady pace towards Pride Rock.

"What's that?" asked Sarafina suddenly breaking the silence and her comrades spun around. Black smoke rose from beyond the grass and the roaring of fire could be heard. Curiosity again got the better of Sarafina and Kovu jr and they walked so that they could see. Amber flames lapped around a giant rock similar to Pride Rock and what seemed to be a pride of lions were running away from it. A white lioness was in the lead. She had a black tail and nose and had sky blue eyes. A yellow cub with a white muzzle, chest and belly hung from her mouth. At the back, making sure all of the pride got away, was a mighty lion. He was strong built with yellow fur, the same yellow as the cub at the front. His huge brown mane came down to his back and made a slight fringe, almost covering his emerald eyes. Kovu and Sarafina thought that they might have been the king and queen of this mysterious pride. When the pride got to where Kovu, Sarafina and the lioness and cub were they stopped and looked over thier old home. Rain poured down and put out the flames but the damage was already done. The land was inhabital. **(is that the word?)** The lion that the cubs guessed to be king turned around with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you." he said "But do you know anywhere my pride and i might stay? as you can see, our old home is very much destroyed."

Sarafina and Kovu junior looked at each other and smiled. "My father wouldn't mind you joining our pride!" said Sarafina and Kovu added. "I'm prince Kovu!" he said "and that is my sister, Princess Sarafina. We live on Pride Rock, you know? in the Pridelands."

The white lioness gave a happy smile. "Thank you." she said "I am Jafina and this is my husband, Mhitu." she indicated to the cub at her paws "This bundle of joy is Umanu. We were the royal family until our home got destroyed!"

The pride followed Sarafina, Kovu, the lioness and the cub onward to Pride Rock. It was unnoticed by all that the lioness was looking at a male of the Pride. He was black with white patches and light green eyes.

**Yay! another chapter done!**

**Special thanks to BellaVision for her help! It was her/him that came up with the idea of the wildfire. I imagined the lion that the lioness (which i will name in the next chapter) crushes on! thanks!**

**Read and Reveiw or send PMs, whatever you fancy.**

**Peace**


	6. peace broken

The group of lions entered the Pridelands together and walked towards Pride Rock. Kovu and Sarafina jr led the way up the sloping path to the cave. Hearing more than two voices came as a shock for the king and queen and they both ran out of the cave, their eyes widening at the sight of a full pride. Sarafina gave a nervous laugh. "Urm... Mum, dad. This is..." She pointed to the lioness. The lioness assisted the young cub. "I'm Jada" she said "and the cub is Nitsitiya". Kovu spoke also now. "This pride's home has been destroyed by wildfire. and Jada and Nitsitya were captured by humans."

The pride was accepted into the pridelands as was the lioness and cub. Jada had began to speak to the lion she was attracted to. As it turns out they were perfect for each other. Both were the same age and liked the same things. There was feeling all around that Jada and the lion (Orshu) would soon become a couple and maybe even have a few children. That would be a long way away though. Sarafina and Kovu befriended the prince of the other pride, Umanu. The three cubs would babysit the cub Nitsitiya a lot when the lionesses went hunting and the lions were busy. They could go on brilliant adventures when those days came because the aging Simba, Kovu and Orshu could never catch them. Bringing us here, the cubs are about to go on an adventure today, One that will change the lives of this pride almost forever. Nitsitya was old enough to run and hide by now and as it so happens, had the adventurous streak of the older cubs. They ran together through the borders of the Pridelands and close to the elephant graveyard. There were rumors that the hyena's had returned and the cubs decided to check it out. They ran around together for a while before Umanu spoke "Well, no hyena's here!" The cubs began to laugh. Thier laughter was echoed by hysterical laughter and they turned around. Three hyena's were walking towards them. "guess again!" said the only female and they pounced.......

**Uh, ho! What's gonna happen to the cubs? :O**


	7. bribed

"Don't!" came a voice from behind and the hyena's stopped in their tracks. "Why, Zira?" asked banzi but a growl silenced him.

"I'll have my revenge on Kovu" said Zira "Even if i have to stoop so low as to keep these cubs hostage!"

The hyena's laughed at the plan and followed thier mistress towards their den dragging the cubs behind them.

* * *

Jada awoke with a start. How could she possibly have fallen asleep whilst taking care of the cubs? She looked all around but the only cub she could see was a newborn from the pride that had joined them. Kovu and Sarfina jr, Nitisya and Umanu were nowhere in sight. "Damn" thought Jada as she turned to the cub.

"Do you know where the other cubs are?" she asked kindly and was told that they had ventured to the elephant graveyard, _alone._

As Jada was about to search for the cubs, The only males came around the corner. Today had to be the day that they were helping the lionesses.

"Where are the cubs?" asked Kovu worried.

"Well urmm...." said Jada "I lost them!" and with that she burst into tears. Orshu began to comfort his mate as Simba, Kovu and Mhitu began to ask questions. How did you lose them? Where are they? Jada told them that she somehow fell asleep and when she asked the left over cub where they were, she was told that they had gone to the elephant graveyard. The lions ran off toward thier destination. Once there they came across Zira and the hyenas. "Zira!" said Simba "But you're supposed to be dead!" added in Kovu.

"You wish!" the lioness said coldly.

"Now, let me take my rightful place as queen and I shall let the cubs go. If not...." She dragged an extended claw past Nitisya's throat and the lions began to panic. Could they allow the pride to be once more thrown into darkness? The cubs would be killed anyway thanks to the law!

"I will not carry out the Prideland law." said Zira as if reading the lions' minds and Kovu was surprised to find himself nodding. The other lions had to agree. Zira would take the throne by force if it came to it.

**Sorry if i made Simba and Kovu a bit OOC but i know where i'm taking my story with this! The cubs will live BTW.**

**Read and review and I'll update soon!**


	8. wee hinggy in the middle

It didn't take long for the darkness to spread over the once beautiful land. True to her word, Zira broke the prideland law and did not kill the cubs. The darkness from the crime only added to the dismay of the pride. Kovu and Simba had been outlanded. They had outlanded Zira and her followers so they must have the same fate.

Sarabi could not survive the famine. She was gone within a month. Nala was aging rapidly, her once sleek fur matted with mud and other unpleasantaries. Kiara and Jada took care of the cubs best they could. Mhitu and Orshu tried to stop Zira making too many bad choices, but the Pridelands were heading for unknown danger.

**Sorry that i haven't updated in ages, i've had writers block. Sorry that this chapter is short and rubbishy but it'll get better. I'm thinking of re-introducing the humans.**


	9. battle

The darkness of the Pridelands would not leave, it lingered always. The cubs were made hunt as well as the lionesses to try and find more food, but they had no luck.

Zira stood on top of Pride Rock, The steel ruler, Maybe even worse than Scar. Orshu and Jada had rushed into things fearing thier time was limited. They now had a cub. They had named it Sorshi. She had white fluffy fur and the same light green eyes as her father. The small cub approached Zira. "I'm sorry" she said "But we couldn't find any food!"

Zira lifted a paw and struck the cub. She rolled down the hill until Orshu stopped her. Simba and Kovu who had been watching from the sidelines, sprung into action. Simba went to see if the cub was alright and Kovu consulted his mother. "Why did you do that?" he asked "Why"

Zira's eyes widened with shock. "You are outlanded! you can't come here!"

"You were outlanded before us!" said Kovu coldly "You shall leave before us!"

"You were born in the outlands!" screamed Zira

"But i was welcomed into the Pride" the lion retaliated "I was accepted, You were not!"

Zira had had enough. She pounced and knocked her son off the end of the cliff. She approached him and started a scene similar to Simba and Scar. She didn't get far though as Kiara flung herself at Zira to protect her mate. It started a fight. The ones who followed Zira. (which were not that many) protected thier Queen and the true Pridelanders and the other Pride defended. Timon and Pumbaa along with Raffikki took care of the hyena's that wished to join in the fun. The defenders fought the Zira supporters but did not kill. They showed mercy. The battle raged into the night before Kiara had Zira pinned to the floor. She had a paw on the older lionesses neck to hold her down and a paw ready to strike if need be. "We Pridelanders are merciful" hissed Kiara. "You can flee with you're life. But if you refuse to leave...." she said squeezing on her neck a little tighter to prove the point. "Okay!" gasped Zira "I'll leave! I'll go away and never come back!" she said. Kiara released her and Zira pulled herself onto four paws. She turned and pounced for Kiara but the Pridelanders were ready. Jada pushed Kiara out of Zira's way and she fell once again into the river below. This time she would hopefully never return. Kiara and Kovu ran to the top of Pride Rock and roared the loudest that they could. The darkness lifted and once again the Pridelanders could live in harmony.

**okay, i'm thinking about ending it here. Tell me what you think. It is a short story, Sorry.**


End file.
